mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Conspiracy
Conspiracy Limited Time Mission Event available from December 6, 2011 to December 20, 2011. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Deck the hall with shots and bodies... All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Moonshine 101 So it looks like we're understocked for the winter. Fancy a trip out to the alcohol manufacturers with me? - Joe Castellano Smells awful, don't it? No one'd ever drink it if this was all there was! - Joe Castellano #Get support from your mafia (6x). (Gift Requests) #Fight 40 opponents in Chicago. #Loot 18 Wooden Crates from Break Into Guido Pantucci's Warehouse. (Sam's Truck Shop) Tis the Season We'll have to bring this haul back to our private factories. There's where the magic happens! - Joe Castellano Just grand, boss. Business is really booming during the holidays. We'll make a heap of clams from this. - Joe Castellano #Activate 6 crew members in Chicago. #Job: Run an illegal Establishment (x25).(Main Street Speakeasy) #Collect from your Distillery 2 times. }} Winter Wonderlands Boss, something's up. Several of our guys are seriously sick and the newspapers say there have been record deaths at the hospital. This can't be just a coincidence. - Joe Castellano You're not gonna like this, boss. We got word that all the victims have been customers of our speakeasies. Is there something wrong with our brew? - Joe Castellano #Win 40 fights in Chicago. #Loot 15 Hit Squads from Recruit Loyal Gunmen.(Main Street Speakeasy) Literal Poison Poison! But how'd it get that way? - Joe Castellano So our chemists have found out that our alcohol supplies are already poisoned. Someone's putting poison into the suppliers we're stealing from! - Joe Castellano #Ask for 10 documents from mafia. #Rob 30 properties in Chicago. #Job: Case Warehouses on the North Side (x25).(Main Street Speakeasy) }} Fermenting We gotta send our guys to hound down the trouble at the suppliers. It'll take time and money, but we gotta get to the bottom of this. - Joe Castellano Boss! You won't believe this, it's the feds that are poisoning the supplies! - Joe Castellano #Get support from your mafia (8x). (Gift Requests) #Fight 95 opponents in Chicago. #Job: Stuff Local Cop's Pockets With Greens (x25).(The Old Warehouse) Distillery Can you believe this malarky? People won't stop drinking cause of the law, so now the fuzz tries to scare them into stopping by poisoning the alcohol supply! And they say we're the bad guys? - Joe Castellano It's just a matter of time until the feds hire new guys to do their dirty work. But we've bought ourselves a little time and, more importantly, access to clean alcohol. - Joe Castellano #Build 2 Armors from your Armory. (You can craft every 18 hours). #Ice 20 Opponents in Chicago. #Take out 9 Ruthless Feds. (Requires 11 ) }} }} Purification The only real solution is to start our own manufacturers, so we don't have to worry so much about corruption. Takeover some of the current manufacturers work, too. - Joe Castellano Good work, boss. This is nice, we don't have to run theft ops just to get the alcohol now. - Joe Castellano #Trade 15 Arma Cunras for 15 Heavy Assault Squads. #Clear 3 Robbing Boards. #Loot 25 Wooden Crates from job: Set Up a Distillery in Cicero. (Ballot Box Distillery) }} Packaging We got a lot of empty factories to fill now. Let's get some butts in those assembly lines. Who cares what they were doing before? - Joe Castellano Fantastic, boss. We'll get all these guys trained up right away. - Joe Castellano #Find 8 Huntsmans from doing jobs in any city. #Find 8 Wetland Guides from robbing in Chicago. #Find 8 Tax Collectors from fighting in any city. #Find 8 Spies from doing jobs, fighting, robbing or trading for them. *Use Augmentors for double loot drops. Bottom's Up Last thing, boss. Now that we're set up, we can release what we know about the government for public consumption. And tout our own brands the safest. - Joe Castellano It's been an ugly holiday season. But at least the New Year is looking mighty fine! - Joe Castellano #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) #Job: Organize a Private Party (40x) (The Old Warehouse) #Collect from your Truck Shop 3 times. You can collect every 8 hours. }} Challenge Mission: Second Round You handled all that pretty well easy. You want a real challenge now? - Joe Castellano Now I'm really impressed! - Joe Castellano #Collect from your Distillery 5 times. You can collect every 8 hours. #Ice 75 opponents in Chicago. #Win 8 Wars. }} Gallery QE32-promo-HP-700x600-02.jpg Conspiracy Bonus Mission.png Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Conspiracy Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Conspiracy